Saviour
by Callester
Summary: A tale of fate that was entwined by storms.
1. Saviour

_**Encounter**_

 _He was a warrior on a hunt while she was a damsel on a run._

* * *

It all started in a daze. She felt someone pursuing her a moment until she was caught up in the web of the dense forest, lost deep into the heart of it the more she tried to search for an exit. The sun was setting faster than she had keep track of, adding in the tension in her heart. Sakura then stopped by a tree. A hand rested on the bark of the tree while huffing for air after hours of running and escaping.

Tears threatened to spill from the lids of her eyes but she wiped it away stubbornly, refusing to give up her attempt just yet. She wanted to shout out for her friends so badly, in hope of reaching out for them but was refrained from doing so. Sakura might attract unwanted attention from her assailant whom had an upper-hand of understanding the maze of the forest more than she did.

' _Why?'_ her mind rang through her head like a chant. _'Why me?'_

Sakura was on her weekly visit to the outskirts of the forest to pick on some herbs when she saw glimpses of dark silhouette approaching her. At first she thought it to be one of her friends until the glint of weapon caught the corner of her eyes. That was when she had started running away. She was alone that morning despite her blonde best friend, Ino's, advice of searching for the required herbs together. Sakura simply brush it off since the girl was held busy with her own things just for a company. Hence, she ended up sneaking away from Ino, alone.

For the time being, she felt regret to have been _here_ at the first place. If only she could shed off her stubbornness and hear out Ino even for once, things wouldn't turn out to be such a disaster. Well, she's not giving up any sooner but the deep hue of orange that paints the sky drown her determination away within seconds.

Suddenly, Sakura heard a loud grunt not far from her position. She crouched down on her knees to hide behind a bush, not minding her now torn-hem of dress. Nothing beats surviving now. Clashes of metal resonated the thin air, sending chills down her spine instantly. As the sound went closer, she spotted two figures, battling. Two men clad in black were glaring off each other as their swords continue to penetrate through the other's defence. One had his face hidden under a mask while the other wasn't. What caught her attention the most was the pair of crimson eyes that were focused on his opponent, as if reading his every move.

Those eyes then met hers, making the girl startle despite their distance. As if it was some kind of warning, she felt a swift object moved across her, missing her head only in mere inches in the process. She glanced up only to see it was an arrow aimed at her from the trees. She watched closely as the tip of the arrow melted along with the thick bark. Poison. Another figure in dark stared down at her from the trees. There's no mistaking it. _He_ caught up with her again in their little fatal game of tag since hours ago.

In the midst of the sound of clashing of swords, Sakura risked herself being spotted by the other two potential enemy in order to hide away from the archer above her. It was one of those do or die time. Sakura ran aimlessly forward only to be stopped at her tips as an overlooking cliff displayed before her. She was about to run towards the other direction when the archer landed in front of her, pulling a long sword. Speaking of masks, the archer was wearing a similar one too.

Her mind had dawned that the archer wasn't alone as another masked-figure emerged from the shadows. Like a cornered mice, she stepped backwards slowly, one step and another closer to the shaky cliff. Her breath hitched every time she inhaled, eyes brimmed with tears of despair. Hands clutched on her stomach as the cold breeze blew behind her, her pink tresses blew across her pale face.

Both men stopped proceeding when they're just a few feet away from Sakura while the girl only had a few centimetres until the eternal drop. Her emerald eyes looked at them cautiously, awaiting for their next move.

"Your choice, to surrender and come with us or walk off the cliff by yourself." The archer spoke, his eyes sparked with cruelty.

Sakura furrowed her brows in deep thoughts. She couldn't fathom the reason behind all _this_ , what more their need of capturing her alive. She didn't worth _anything_ as far as she could think of.

"Or we'll take you away eventually." The other one taunted.

Her voice betrayed her or maybe the fact that her mind was too loaded with thoughts that it had failed to even mutter a word. An exasperated sigh escaped her lips, hand still clutched to herself tightly.

' _This is it. The end of my tale, my life.'_ Her thoughts whispered in a ghostly tone. She has come to a decision that will benefit all. Save herself from being a tool to claim ransom from her friends and family and also to avoid herself from being forced to betray her own kingdom in the case where these masked men were the minions of the enemy kingdom. Yes, this is indeed the best decision she could came out for now.

Gulping hard, she took a large daring step backwards which had startled those men. They passed themselves a knowing look before dashing towards her. She quickened her steps backwards in a futile attempt to throw herself off the cliff and away from those filthy hands that reached out for her.

In just a blink of an eye, an arrow penetrated the archer from behind. Hence, sending him down before he could reach Sakura. The other was startled by that act as he turned back and fought another man. Awe-struck, Sakura recognised her saviour to be the man with crimson eyes earlier. There was something about his look that had carved in her mind even if she had just seen him twice today. And those two moments were a close call to her life.

She tiptoed forward to walk away from the cliff. Unfortunately, the impact from the fight between the two caused the cliff to crumble beneath Sakura's feet. She managed a forward jump and caught an iron-grip upon the sharp rocky edge with only her right hand. A loud grunt was sounded from the dangling damsel in distress. As much as she hated that idea, she was pretty much literally in _distress._

Her grip loosened drastically as gravity takes over her weight that will send her down into those rocks below. She reached for the edge with her other hand, trying to climb up by herself but the pieces on her right hand started to crumble into dust like the ones earlier. Without warning, her right hand dangled beside her helplessly. Her nails were bleeding but that was the least of her concern.

As much as she wanted to grip on the edge with both her hands, the other was still in pain. She was left with nothing but to depend on her left one as her life was bound to it. But it too crushed under pressure and she fell.

Shock overwhelmed her being as she shifted from a free fall and stopped drastically when a pair of strong hands grabbed hers. She looked up with wide eyes as the said saviour pulled her up into solid ground. Sakura landed atop of him wordlessly, still too shocked and dazed to speak. She observed at the onyx orbs that were flashing crimson before. It was the same pair of eyes and yet it held so many unspoken words at different times.

"Stop trying to endanger your own life." His baritone voice shook Sakura off her train of thoughts as she blinked away harshly.

Finally realising their position, Sakura got up immediately, muttering apologies along with it. "Thank you. For saving my life." She said in a low voice.

"Hn."

The two looked around, both looking out for different things. He suspected the surrounding to ensure safety while Sakura kept on staring at the two corpses that littered around them. The other that fought with him earlier might be as good as dead too. Being the medic she was, Sakura observed the man before him. Listing one after another wounds on his limbs and body. What caught her attention the most was his left hand.

"You're poisoned!" she exclaimed as she shifted to sit next to him. The tips of his fingers were bleeding blue and cold as ice. "Two hours since contact. Do you feel anything?" Her confidence caused him to stare at her before shaking his head slightly.

"You're a medic, aren't you?" she glanced up at him and nodded.

She suspected his arm carefully to find the source of poison and found one at the lower arm in the form of sword-cut wound. Pulling off the ribbon that held her hair in place, she started to tie it tightly on his upper arm.

"I need a knife." Sasuke stared at her for a while before passing her his sword only see her cringe. "Um, something smaller?"

Much to her annoyance, he smirked before reaching out for a dagger from the side of his boots. Sighing, Sakura reached out gladly and started to cut the tip of his fingers to release the poison through the flow of blood. Reaching from a pouch at the back of her waist, she pulled out an ointment and started to brush lightly upon it. Sakura kept a wary eye on him as she continued to treat his wound.

"It's alright to grunt if you're in pain." She stated matter-of-factly, keeping herself from giggling at him for resisting the pain.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Hn."

Sakura continued to tend his wounds wordlessly, not realising that the warrior himself kept on staring at her. She caught him by her glances awkwardly before she has the urge to break the thickening silence.

"I'm Sakura." She introduced in hope of starting a conversation.

"Sasuke." he replied with his usual cool façade. "You don't simply introduce yourself so easily to strangers."

Sakura furrowed her brows. "You might be a stranger to me but you're my saviour, _too_. So, why can't we just acknowledge one another?"

There was a short silence between the two. "Because I am the first person you should avoid." He looked right at her. "Especially someone from the enemy kingdom."

She understood it immediately, the conflict between the kingdoms of Senju and Uchiha that goes for ages. So, it seemed that Sasuke had noticed where she was from.

Sakura smiled a little. "So, you're indeed from Uchiha then. Should've notice the hilt of your sword and armour." She shook her head a little. "Still, you're just another person who needs to be treated from _poison_ immediately."

"I mean it. You shouldn't meet me _here_." He pointed out further.

She huffed a sigh. "At least let me try my best to heal these wounds before chasing me away, Sasuke. Just take it as my way of gratitude." She flashed him a smile before turning back to another slashed-wound on the other side of his arm. His name came out easily from her.

"I am corrupted soul, Sa-ku-ra." He warned, causing a pair of emerald eyes to meet his onyx ones.

She nodded tentatively with a sigh. "Deep inside everyone's hearts, there lay a restless demon whom waits patiently for the right time to strike at your most vulnerable points in your life. I, myself, included. I don't think one should judge you based on that."

Sasuke stared off for a while, a part of him was awed by what Sakura had just stated. A small smile graced his lips. That's a first for a mere stranger to say something like that towards him along his seventeen years of age. Sakura took the silence as a chance to glance up at him only to be astonished by his rare smile in which made her heart skip a beat in return.

He looked at her, with a more relaxed expression. "Nothing ever drives you away even with me being the soul of all evil, does it?"

"Nope." She answered spontaneously with an innocent smile.

"You're annoying."

She only hummed in response with a tinge of satisfaction.

* * *

The two walked in the dark towards the outskirts of the forest in means of sending Sakura off, with Sasuke leading the way. She noted that he knew the forest well and seemed to have a good sight judging by him not tripping over branches from time to time like she did. Sasuke would pull her by the arm to keep her from falling. At intervals of time, Sakura would discern the similar crimson glow from his eyes.

They continued to walk in silence when the sound of footsteps approached their hearing. In a quick movement, Sasuke pulled Sakura into hiding behind one of the trees. Peeking sideways, they saw fire torches not far away. Suspense arose until familiar faces greeted Sakura's sight.

"Sakura!" a deep voice called and she immediately turned to Sasuke who stared back at her in confusion.

"They're here for me. You better go now." Sakura stated.

He hesitated for a while. "Are you sure?"

Sakura nodded with a beam. "Thank you. I had no idea how I could survive all that if you hadn't showed up."

Their small parting conversation was cut short when another voice calling out for Sakura draws closer. Sasuke suddenly knocked her shoulder hard, render Sakura unconscious. He laid her down with her back against the tree, ensuring her search party to find her.

Sasuke then leant to her ear and whispered. "Thank you, Sakura."

He stared at her serene features for awhile before disappearing into the woods.

Sakura grunted awake, noticing the blonde next to her. It was Ino.

"Where did you wander off to?" she exclaimed angrily at her, blue eyes flashed with deep concern. Sakura smiled in return. "We were worried sick for the whole day!"

"The usual. I'm sorry." Sakura's voice sounded hoarse. "How did I end up here?"

"Naruto found you by a tree. Thankfully you're alright." The blonde grasped both her hands tightly. Sakura nodded. "Were you attacked?"

She pondered a while before answering it with a quick nod, earning a wide-eyed Ino. "But I'm alright now."

Ino heaved a relieved sigh as Sakura smiled in assurance. Her mind was hazy but a part of her kept on wandering back to the incident. She was puzzled by Sasuke's act but then she figured that he couldn't risk himself being exposed.

' _Thank you.'_ Sakura closed her eyes as those words chimed in her head. His voice sounded crystal clear.

Sakura heaved a deep sigh, no matter how corrupted he is, Sasuke was always her saviour.

* * *

 **A/N :** _I hope you enjoyed the story. :)_

 _-Callester-_


	2. Storm

_**Storm**_

 _The moment his hopes had vanished, she stepped in with new ones._

* * *

The rain continues to pour, playing an endless rhythm of water droplets against the deserted earth below. It felt like just a few days ago where the summer heat dried off the river, breaking its steady cascade that serves as one of the hidden nature beauty. It felt like an eternity since everything seemed so warm and welcoming. But those summer days were long gone.

The lively nature was now concealed in a wet and dull mask instead. Dark shadows towering every corner of the forest, casting a haunted perspective to any passer-by. Trees and plants were drown by the unlimited water supply since the storm evaded the once clear blue sky. Animals had scattered far from normal vision, all trying to escape from the short-lived bliss of rain while searching for scarce food. Though all that can't seem to cease the tensed rivalry between the two known kingdoms even a bit.

 _Nothing will ever stop them from clashing_ , came a lingering thought. She kept an upward gaze upon the dark sky with a visible frown on her lips. Sakura went into the woods alone in search of herbal leaves only to have returned with nothing at all. Searching for it alone was hard and with such a disaster of a weather, it just made her hunt impossible.

War was declared since a few months prior. Not that it came unexpected, but Sakura hated that it had to happen anyway. She experienced war once when she was just an innocent child and that had carved its way into her young mind as trauma where she was so close into being dragged into death's own hands. It happened a long time ago, but that dark memory ceased to be forgotten. Sometimes creeping its way into her sleep, arousing a series of nightmares.

As for the moment now, she had to witness another unfold and the aftermath of it. Sakura was appointed to assist the wounded near the battleground. Her family and friends were reluctant about it, knowing well how unsettled her heart and soul are when it comes to the current matter but her persistence had cleared up their unspoken doubts. For the past three years, Sakura has been training under her kingdom's greatest medic, Lady Tsunade herself. She aced the skill, impressing the mentor herself. Hence, she dedicated her ability to help out as much as she could.

Not at a moment too far, lightning strikes as thunder breaks away her reverie. She jumped a little by the violent sound but heaved a sigh after that. Sakura studied the sky once more for assurance. It was still surrounded by dark clouds even though dawn draws near. It looks like the storm had just gotten worse since she entered the forest a few hours ago. Sakura will need to haste her steps in order to get back before anyone else had noticed that she's gone.

Nimbly, she dodged through the thick extruded roots that formed natural traps. Her hand holds an empty basket steadily while navigating herself through the path she remembers by heart. Another memory slips through her as she walked amidst of the rain. _The forest._

It suddenly felt surreal again. The adrenaline that pumped in her, the strong breeze from the cliff, as much as the terror that bleeds in her being every second she lingered deeper into the forest. Every possible hope was crushed to bits whenever the sight of a masked man approaches her. Hopelessness was an understatement, she could feel fear grasping her life instead.

Until _he_ came.

Sakura stopped at her tracks, a small smile played upon her lips. Feeling grateful that she still owns her life up until now. Curiosity does peaks in her whenever her thoughts settled upon the raven warrior. How it was _fate_ instead of what she had claimed at first, pure luck. And how their encounter turned out to be a forbidden one, a secret she kept by herself for eternity.

 _If only things were different._

In the midst of the clash between power and pride, lives are sacrificed each and every moment for the former's cause. Sakura could almost feel the sheer pain of every patient she came across. No one deserves to be placed under constant danger like them, nor the need to defeat one another just for a thing called rivalry. There will be reasons thrown back at her whenever she voiced up her thoughts but it takes none older than a child to understand that all these are not necessary for whatever the reason may be. But again, she is no one to even try to clear up the misunderstandings between the kingdoms of Senju and Uchiha.

Unknowingly, Sakura stepped into a puddle, causing a loud splash. She cringed at her own carelessness. Attracting attention was the furthest thing she wanted right now and yet she allowed her mind to be distracted by the unnecessary need of flashbacks and personal thoughts. She heaved an irritated sigh as she stepped away from it, her boots now soaking wet by the clear liquid.

Sakura crouched down to inspect them and that was when cold fear runs in her system. It wasn't just rain water that tainted her boots. In the break of dawn light, she gasped at the sight of the blood-mixed puddle. As if to prove her suspicion, voices filled the air.

"Find him. Dead or alive." Demanded one cruelly.

Sakura furrowed her brows at those words. She peeks through the bushes as silently as possible, trying to make out who those men were. Terror struck again as she recognised their uniforms. Uchiha's men. If she was to be found near them, not to mention overheard their _small talk_ , death surely awaits. But another possibility came to her mind. Judging by the way those words were directed towards the _man in-search_ , Sakura's hunch would be the latter being one of Senju's man.

Letting go of the bush, she bit her lower lip in deep thought. Her eyes wandered randomly back to the puddle. There was someone out there being hunted down by those cruel beings and she happened to stumble upon them. Without much of a thought, Sakura made up her mind. She will search for him before they did, hoping that she could somehow help him.

Sakura followed the trail of blood, moving stealthily behind the shadows. A while later, she stopped at the sight of a tree. A suspicious shadow stood underneath it.

Fisting her hand, Sakura tried to overcome her growing fear as she draws nearer to the resting figure. She came as close as she could before crouching on her knees before _him_. His face was hidden beneath soaked raven locks, still no movement. When Sakura tries to approach him by the shoulder, she was stopped abruptly by an aimed dagger against her neck.

The medic was about to release a loud gasp but her mind was still intact of trying to stay undetected by those assassins. Familiar red eyes flashed wildly at emerald ones, a clear warning to back off. No words were exchanged until both pairs of eyes settled with the slightest recognition from Sasuke and a wide-eyed Sakura.

"What are _you_ doing here?" his voice felt like sheer ice, colder than the raging storm they were in.

Wordlessly, Sakura pushed his hand away. A slight cut was revealed from the weapon. "I could've asked the same thing to you." She pointed the fact that they're nearer to her kingdom instead of his, unlike their first encounter. Her eyes trailed off to the bloodstained ground near him. "You need help."

"I'm fine by my own." His voice sounded deeper than before.

Sakura let out a sigh as she studied him. The same man that had saved her life three years ago was right before her and he looks broken. The thought alone had caused an unfathomable feeling to rise in Sakura, leading to confusion by her own heart before she focused back at him.

"You are severely injured." She dead-panned, eyes still looking at the wounds on both his legs. "I stumbled upon a puddle of blood if you're wondering why I'm here at the first place." True words resurfaced from her temporarily blank mind upon their small confrontation.

She was about to continue when Sasuke pulled her to his side suddenly, causing Sakura to almost yelped in surprise as she faced him. A series of heavy footsteps echoed through the woods, closing to the duo's range. The two in return, even their breaths to keep out of their hearing. Once those footsteps were out of earshot, Sasuke heaved a short sigh of relief.

"Why were they _hunting_ you down? I thought you were comrades." Sakura said in a relatively low voice, earning a look from Sasuke.

He scoffed in return. "There's a thing called betrayal."

Sasuke expected more questions from the medic, only to meet with an understanding gaze from her.

Deciding not to push any further on the topic, Sakura stopped her queries. "We better find us a place to hide."

" _Us_?" he asked with a tinge of shock lacing his voice.

Sakura inched back a little to cast him a look. "That or I'll be captured along with you. And," she gazed skyward with a sigh. "I don't think staying in the middle of a storm helps to make things better."

Without waiting for a reply from the warrior, Sakura slung one of his arms over her shoulders to help him stand. He grunted as he stood up, the pain from his leg weakens him immediately but she supported him from falling. As much as Sasuke was reluctant of being _aided_ , there are not much choices left.

His eyes fell upon focused green ones, ensuring his steps were steady. A part of him were actually grateful to have stumbled upon help when he's in one of his miserable moments. Not to mention being a vulnerable warrior right now.

 _Some things happen for a greater reason to come_ , were the wise words from his elder brother whenever he had decided to give up back when they were kids. And it was those words that had forged himself into what he is today, a warrior that holds the fate of a kingdom. But he is far from that now.

The unsettling feeling of surrender rose up in him, _again._ Sasuke suddenly felt disgusted of himself for still possessing such flaws after all these years. There were no wise words to pull him away from his personal depths of despair.

Instead he was saved by a stranger that mysteriously understands him.

* * *

The wooden door creaks open with a small push from Sakura. The sky had lighten up a little since their run. Just sufficient to look at their surroundings, but not enough for those men to spot them right away. Sasuke inspected every inch of what looked like an abandoned house. The wooden wall was old and worn as the door itself, though its construction still stands firm in a storm like this.

"It will hold long enough." Sakura spoke out as if reading his mind.

Deeming no response from the latter, she simply brushed it off as being heard despite the loud beats of raindrops on the roof as well as the howls of wind through the broken slits of walls and windows. Sakura moved around to get medical supplies before concentrating on Sasuke's injuries.

Before she could ask, Sasuke took a hidden dagger from his boots and cut off the fabric from his knees, revealing a long deep wound causing the medic to gasp a little. Her eyes felt on Sasuke.

She took a deep breath and pulled up her hair into a high ponytail before proceeding into removing the small scraps of metal that were still pierced on his leg. With skilful hands, she reached for a scalpel to start only to stop abruptly. A pair of onyx eyes looked back in question.

"This may hurt. And I meant _really_ hurt." Emerald eyes flashed with determination and concern.

Sasuke nodded, gesturing her to proceed, _fast_.

As each pieces of metal is taken out, Sakura would glance over at Sasuke. He tried to hold in the grunt as low as possible while the medic could only watch him in agony as she works her hands expertly over what she figured to be a post-explosion wound. Those metals must have been the pieces from the explosion and Sasuke happen to be nearby, by the looks of it.

"Finally." Sakura panted a bit after removing a total of seven metal bits from his right leg and a few others from the left.

Sakura went on to cleaning and treating the area with the bandage that remained unclaimed in the house. She cast another look at Sasuke only to see him deep in slumber. Beads of sweat layered his pale face as his head leant against the wall. He was injured while being chased down by a group of betrayers away from safety, his own kingdom. One small mistake and his life will slip through his hands.

That somehow had rang a bell in her mind. How it resembled to the one before. The only differences being Sasuke being hunted instead of her. A bittersweet smile played across her lips as she stared at the sleeping figure. She admitted that she did wished to see him again after their unexpected encounter in the forest. And she did get what she wanted now, though she's far from relief. Sakura neverwished for a meeting like _this._

She bit her lower lip in a deep thought, eyes still staring at him. He has changed, perhaps for the better. Though her intuition kept on telling that it was otherwise, that his life was just as complicated as hers. Shaking her head to rid of what had come across her mind, she finished bandaging his leg.

"Done." She whispered to herself with a smile.

Be it their encounter this time meant to be pleasant or not, she still has her chance of coming across him.

"Thank you, Sakura." Came a faint reply, shaking away Sakura's attention.

She beamed at the small reply.

* * *

Sakura sat restlessly beside the door. Hugging her knees tightly, her eyes trained on every rain drop that fell to the muddy ground while her mind wandered elsewhere. Her family and friends must have been worried sick by her long absence. It felt like hours, maybe longer, since she settled at her spot. Sometimes, she will check on Sasuke's condition to ensure that he was not infected by the massive wound.

The girl rocked herself in a slow rhythm as her mind dig deep into thoughts regarding Sasuke. Tonnes of questions piled atop of another with no real answers. And all of a sudden it, all those pieces fit together perfectly.

Those men that pursued her before had their masks on. Sakura's brows furrowed as she tries to think back of the men from earlier today. They do not wear masks but what made her think twice about it was the symbols on their weapons, gleaming dangerously under her sight. Their armours resembled that of the Uchiha's kingdom, hence misled Sakura into thinking they were on the same side.

She could sense a big conspiracy going on within the walls of the latter's kingdom, _corruption_. And Sakura came too close for a mere stranger when it comes to this, especially from a rivalling kingdom. Trying to unravel it any deeper will bring harm to herself, along with those around her. Not to mention the possibility of coming in contact with a disaster in disguise. If she was to find out any more regarding this matter, she might be considered a threat to the Uchiha. And of course, another _war_.

Sakura closed her eyes and listened to the soothing sound of rain, trying to lose herself with the storm outside rather than the one that erupted in her heart. _One after another came._

Opening her eyes, she finally noticed the clearer weather. The rain dispersed and the rainstorms were completely gone. It had finally stopped. The storm that raged for some time had finally came to an end. She took a peek outside at the sky, the grey clouds were replaced by white ones now.

 _Looks can be deceiving_ , Sakura reminded herself with a smirk. Deep down, she still feels restless.

Everything looks calmer now but that never meant it was the end show from the ugly side of worse is yet to come and she knows well to be prepared for it. How this weather had hold the exact resemblance to her imperfect world right now almost made her smirk wider.

Wars are like storms. Violent and destructive, wrecking everything that was on its way without a sense of humanity. There will be a ceasefire after that, only to start a worse one later. If it hadn't for her loved ones by her side, she would have given up her life to this endless cycle of _storms_. But no, she shouldn't give up just yet.

The sound of creaks made her turn towards his direction immediately. Sasuke managed to sit right up by himself as the two exchanged silent glances.

"Feeling better?" she asked, her attention shifted from him and back to the view.

"Hn." Came a one-word reply that made Sakura smiled a little.

"The storm is clearing up." She trailed off. "We better head off now." Sakura then flashed him a small smile.

Even without hearing her true words, Sasuke knew that something was troubling her. The way her eyes averted when she smiles and how she stared off after that just confirms his guess further. But in a war-torn world that they were born into, it was only normal. _Peace_ was just a far-fetched dream.

They were supposed to be mortal enemies, despising one another just by glimpses. But instead they opposed all those unwritten laws and made their own, a contradiction to the former. That thought alone caused a ghost of a smile to appear on his lips.

He silently agrees. It was time for him to make his move if he was to sneak his way back without those _culprits_ noticing.

 _Revenge_ is a must in Sasuke's mind as his eyes flashed crimson.

* * *

Silence settled the two as Sasuke and Sakura came to a stop by a tree. From the corner of her eyes, she caught the sight of a rotten part of its bark, marking an eternal sign.

Sakura opened her mouth only to close again as she hesitated her words. "Be safe." She finalised.

"Hn." The reply somehow sounded longer than usual.

Sasuke then turned his back, walking towards the opposite direction with Sakura turning to the other way. Deep inside, she felt a mix of emotions but placed both her hands across her heart. She should brush aside all those thoughts and feelings and just savour the moment where she had met and helped him even with the littlest things she was capable of, despite the tensed-relationship they should have due to the brewing war.

Because for that brief moment, they were standing at the eye of the storm before being dragged into another that may tear everything apart. Just by the look of it, another fateful encounter is just another impossibility with the battles and wars ongoing.

Perhaps it was better if they never meet again after today.

"I'll see you soon."

Sakura halted her steps, her eyes widen momentarily. She felt an urge to glance back but refrained herself for the sake of an unspoken agreement of parting ways. A genuine smile made its way upon her lips for the first time that day. The carefree feeling in her was back after its long absence.

Maybe she was wrong about leaving everything behind without sparing a chance of referring back to it. Fate could always prove her wrong when the time comes.

Little did she know, her smile was accompanied by a smirk from Sasuke. Perhaps they will meet again another time.

At the _eye of the storm_.

* * *

 **A/N :** _Inspired by the theme for SasuSaku month day 15, Eye of the Storm._

 _I might as well as steal this chance to express my gratitude towards fellow readers who read, reviewed, faved and followed this story. It was my first attempt in writing a medieval-themed story and I was really grateful for those who gave this story a chance. :D_

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well._

 _-Callester-_


	3. Captured

_**Captured**_

 _And suddenly, the nightmares that kept on haunting her were back in cruel reality. Purposing her death the moment it was relived from distant memory_

* * *

A soft breeze blew the lingering heat off the still air. It was somewhere near afternoon as far as _she_ could recall, being occupied by continuous supply of errands that was nowhere near done since she stepped foot upon the military camp months ago. She couldn't remember a moment like this, where she could just sit back and inhale a deep breath of unreleased exhaustion burdened by responsibility that she had willingly accepted. Other than the radiating heat wave going throughout the country, it was a rather pleasant afternoon.

The sky was cloudless that day, emphasising the summer heat that had limited almost everything in process. Not far from her, Sakura could see some patrol guards sitting by a shady tree, seeking refuge of the unforgiving heat. It had only been a short period of one month since they had resituated the base and Sakura finds this place to be as hot as what the rumours heard before. Though she would never complain as long as she was able to lend a hand to those who needed. Again she was around the camp to treat the wounded victims or soldiers from small riots of the villages not far.

It was located at the crossroads of three countries, Senju, Uchiha and the sand, Suna. The latter played no part in supporting nor opposing both the former countries but maintain a diplomatic relationship mostly with Senju, hence making Suna another dependable alliance. As much as it brings a peace-like security to everyone, none could stay unguarded since the other country, Uchiha was involved as well. Without anyone spelling it out, the attacks that came from Uchiha as a way of trying to breach into Senju in order to provoke yet another war, was enough to confirm Sakura's logic much to her distaste.

She couldn't find a way in her heart to spare the said country as her age matures. There were simply too much of an aftermath for both ways' good and she had witnessed enough lost for the past six months of serving as a camp medic. Much to her chagrin, everything seemed to have worsen as another war takes place. Countless warriors and innocents were sacrificed in its wake, too much to even bear a possible peace in the future. It had seemed that the future was simply too far to be reached despite the efforts the Senjus had put into trying to avoid any possible war. And since that only came from one side of two warring countries, it never worked out.

Judging by Sakura's own eyes, things could be worse if the attack continues frequently. It wears out patience as much as faith in everyone as how they had put it into words during the short meeting yesterday. She hated it but she could tell that the soldiers were itching to play offense, leaving the idea of peaceful defence at the far back of their mind. Of course she couldn't say anything last night and Naruto ended up dismissing the meeting earlier than supposed, probably noticing Sakura's utter discomfort. Not to mention the fact that Naruto himself supported the idea of working out a diplomatic exchange with the said country for the better of both despite being born in the midst of the war like Sakura, a war orphan since he first opened his eyes to the world.

Heaving a long shaky breath, Sakura closed her eyes for a brief moment in an attempt of chasing those unwanted thoughts away even if it worked for a short fleeting moments, she appreciated it nonetheless. At times, she yearned for a quick escape from the place she stands even if her position as a medic meant little to the country's warring system. She's just too exhausted to face all these again.

"Faith," she whispered to herself, casting a longing glance towards a faraway kingdom.

Mind buried back to the memory she still holds dear without much of an effort, the _stranger_ that saved her life and vice versa a few years prior. The fact that _he_ came from the rivalling country. She couldn't spot the hateful reality in him no matter how long she had tried to reason herself. Even for the fact that he could be a top warrior with vengeful skills of killing whomever interfering his way just like back when they had met for the first time and those crimson eyes that were filled with hatred.

Sakura might not know him but she could tell that he might different from her own interpretation of the Uchiha citizen. _Might. 'Might'_ is simply a word too strong to be sure of and Sakura knew the effects of having such a thought. It was as if falling prey for a white lie when the latter is a true murderer only to notice after being hunt down by the latter. And guilt that comes right after.

Having these second thoughts didn't settle well in Sakura and that would be the perfect reason for her to get back to her unending works. With a heavy sigh, she turned her gaze to the opposite way and walked without casting another glance back to whatever she had in mind, wanting to leave the thoughts as they were forever.

* * *

"And that marks the last patient for my shift." Sakura noted to herself as the faded white blinds was pulled down.

Her hands were tainted by a mixture of ointments and dried blood. Nothing big or serious, much to her relief. Washing her hands, she scanned the room for any sign of patient needing her help. It was less crowded as days passed but the number is still at a depressing state, a total of thirty patients since a week ago. There were kids too among them and it simply drowns Sakura in a heartfelt way at each state. They were simply too young and innocent to even try to live in situations as bad as this.

She shook her head. Well at least she tried to make a difference to these people by releasing their pain-stress. At times like these, she hoped that the short-lived ceasefire would extend just a little longer for them to heal completely before moving to another temporary haven to shelter their families. Again, she was stuck by the silly idea of hope.

Sakura hated war. But realisation quickly dawns in her that war was inevitable. The blood and sacrifices made in order to defend the country is just a small bargain upon a bigger picture, to conquer the entire land until there is no more. There was no escape to this and she came to understand it now.

"Sakura," her reverie stopped shortly by a gentle tap on her shoulder. It was Naruto and his presence alone aroused a series of questions in her head. "It's late and you should be getting enough rest." Her childhood friend's voice sounded hoarse, both from commanding orders and exhaustion that takes toll on everyone.

She smirked at him. "Says the one whom does the same routine."

The latter walked to the wall and leant against it. "I'm getting restless. It's impossible to sleep when I'm _restless_." Sakura smiled in acknowledgement at his deadpan statement.

At least there was someone out there whom understands her state of mind. And knowing that the said person is Naruto, she was flooded with relief of being able to speak her truest thoughts right now. Especially when less ears walked around to note discomfort or possible spies. Not that she has been overthinking towards the new faces around, but simply taking a cautious measure.

As the two walked out of the infirmary tent, they were greeted by the sudden coldness of the night breeze, as if suiting the theme of their current conversation and their strained-friendship.

"Do spill your thoughts." Sakura encouraged.

Naruto was a man or words back then, stating almost anything that comes to his mind which draws a tinge of annoyance towards Sakura though it now became the quality that she appreciates most now. She had to admit that they used to be so close that there were no secrets kept between them. As times wears out, more things were sealed away in their deep mind but not without another noticing their attempts, but nothing can be done about it. How two close friends had become estranged as they grow, it all felt like a distant memory now even when their ages are still nothing but young.

Sakura smiled at the thought, how things has changed. How she missed those simple days that were long gone. She felt guilty somehow, knowing that she had hid important things from him now. Even if it was something that almost calls for her life. The _encounter_ that went unknown even by those close to her. Sakura was confused by her own thoughts now. Did she not trust them, her own family, enough to hear her out? Situations change, but feelings rarely fades.

"Things might take a worse turn after this." He noted grimly, earning a stare from Sakura.

The medic somehow noticed things that remained the same amidst of the face-pacing world. Like how Naruto hated war then and judging by the reluctance in his voice, he still feels the same way. Everyone might have mistaken that voice as a command from a respectful leader such as the crown prince himself, but it takes Sakura almost effortlessly to note the discomfort that he tries to bury deep in his heart. And for once, she was glad that they still shared the same thought even after walking through paths that parts from the other without their realisation.

"I know." She tried to steel her voice, as much as her swaying feelings. A forced smile made its way to her lips, catching Naruto's peripheral view causing the latter to be caught in a mixture of emotions.

The Sakura he knew _never_ agreed to his words. Be it true or not, the girl back then would just find her own way to oppose him. At times she would be the one whom inspires him during his weakest and to be able to stand tall for this long, Sakura played a major part in it without the girl realising it. And seeing her broken-state simply takes it by his heart entirely, engulfed by the clouds of emotion in his already loaded mind at the moment. Sakura has carved a rather deep impression in him and it took no stranger to know his feelings towards her, though she insisted that it was just the familial connection they have.

"Hey," he nudged the dazed medic. "Have faith." He offered her his signature grin and was quickly replied by a smaller but genuine smile from Sakura.

The two started to descend downhill to another alleyway linking to a flowing river, the main water supply for the camp. The sound of river gushing was nearing as the two engaged in a light conversation only to make the two stop short at their tracks. There was a commotion. Passing each other a knowing look, they blend in with the tall dark shadows to further investigate the unusual noise that came from the river bank.

"Hurry before the fire spreads!" a voice hollered, shaking Sakura by surprise.

She craned her neck in the dark and made out the said sight, a part of the main tent has been burnt to the ground as the soldiers panicking to and fro the river in an attempt of putting out the fire. Her eyes searched for the general in-charge only to notice the said person missing in action.

' _That was strange.'_ Her brows furrowed instantly as Naruto approaches her from behind.

"No one was around to guide and guard them. What's happening?" the last question sounded heavy with double meanings. This could mean another declaration of war, a planned sabotage.

"At this rate, anyone could breach in the line of defence. And I meant _anyone_ from inside and out." Sakura analysed. Her eyes went wild in search of a possible solution for the pre-disaster they are now facing. "I'll inform the others." She dashed out of the shadows only to be pulled by the arm by Naruto.

"Wait. That will be too dangerous. The enemy might already be-"

"And that is why I _need_ to move out quickly, to warn them about what is to come before it's too late. Naruto, I'm no longer the girl whom yearns for protection nor can I stay in the protection circle of the others. They _need_ me in return, especially at times like this and there is no way I will back out from this battle." Her eyes shone in pure determination that had caused Naruto to naturally let go.

He smiled bitter-sweetly. "But be careful, Sakura." He squeezed her arm in assurance.

"You can count on me." She replied hastily.

And just like that, she left.

* * *

Sakura was astounded by her sight the moment she sneaked into her comrades' tents. There was no sign of them waking to the commotion, as if their senses had been blocked by total obliviousness. There was a sudden chill down her spine as the worst case-scenario played in her mind. She almost ran up to each of them to check on their vital signs, trying to assure herself that they are indeed _alive_ to which she heaved a shaky sigh of relief, unshed tears welling her eyes.

"They're alive. They're just asleep." She whispered to herself to calm her nerves, now busying herself checking each and every one. But none bothered to budge even a bit upon her touch.

In a haste, she went to Ino's bed, shaking the girl awake only to fail shortly. Her mind spun in deep thoughts, trying to make sense of the situation amidst of the growing commotion. If they continue to stay unconscious, the next thing will get them all murdered in their sleep and Sakura tries her best to push the dreaded thought away.

Pacing back and forth for a few seconds, a thought popped up. "Drugged."

Sakura went to the bedside counter, inspecting the glasses that littered on each counter. A sharp smell pierced Sakura's sense, clicking another thought in place, confirming her inspection. There are betrayers laying around the camp, playing pretend.

' _Ointments_. _'_

She told herself, stating the obvious way to wake them from their unwanted slumber only to remember that she was not equipped with medical supplies at the moment and the infirmary was a good walk away, not enough time to spare for that.

The next thing she rummage through was Ino's bag. Being a fellow medic in-charge, she was always equipped with medical supplies and luckily she found some. She exhaled in short relief.

Rubbing the medical ointment near her head and nose, the blonde stirred. "Hm?" was the only reply she came up, rather groggily.

"Ino, open your eyes. It's an emergency." Sakura shook her by the shoulder in which succeeded in making the girl wide awake.

"What happened?" her voice was still thick with sleep.

"We might be under attack. The tents near the borders are set on fire. Naruto's on the case now and we, on the other hand, need to wake them up." She sensed Ino's confusion over the matter. "All of you are drugged to sleep and the ointment is only enough for you hence we'll need to find another substitution for the medicine which I'm still working on-"

"Sakura, calm down!" Ino burst, standing up and tying her hair in a ponytail. "Nervousness will get you nowhere, so stay calm. You perfectly knew the substitute for it. A _simple_ one, indeed." She smiled and walked over to a pail of cold water.

Only then Sakura's face brightens up. "Cold water." The medic scolded herself internally.

Having cold water splashed in each and every one in their faces, plus the sharp shouts from the two had all up and in full alert-mode. Ino helped Sakura in explaining the current situation to the others and some even had left to aid Naruto. Though only Ino stayed behind when the others had regrouped.

"What's next?" the blonde asked readily.

Sakura peered outside the tent and towards the infirmary. "I'll go and evacuate the injured."

"I'll come with you."

Sakura nodded and the two went straight out of the tent, both not forgetting to retrieve their weapon of choice in hand before hiding it away from the public. When drastic measure calls, they will resist it and give out their best. They might be medic but they too, will post danger to the unlucky crossovers.

* * *

Sakura and Ino managed to evacuate all the injured in record time, right before an expected ambush to happen any passing minute. Sakura noted that they were simply lucky that there were a few that had stayed behind to help aiding the group to a better shelter. She rounded from tent to tent in order to ensure that everyone has escaped the soon-to-be battleground, savouring every remnants of medical supplies she spotted. All and every bit of it is needed to cure the patients especially when another wave of battle is approaching.

The camp supplies started to run low, but that was the least of her concern at the moment. As long as they could make it onto the end of whatever _storm_ that is to come, they could bust out a way to overcome the lack of supplies. They _must_.

Sakura sighed out of frustration and rush. Her hands reached up to her face to brush away the loose fringes of hair as she checked the first-aid kit in the other hand only to meet with the total absence of poison-curing ointments. Her brows furrowed as she stooped underneath the bed in hope of finding those, though failed miserably. It was just a day ago when she had replaced the empty bottles with freshly made ones and it felt as if they had vanished through thin air.

"Sakura? Is everything alright?" Ino entered the tent and walked towards the other girl.

Still dumb-founded, Sakura stood up and dismissed the topic in mind. "Yeah, all fine here. Have you gathered the medical supplies from the other tents?"

"About that, not much left." Sakura turned to the blonde whom looked as confused as herself.

Though the conversation was forced to cut short by a series of loud shouts not far. In a brief moment, the two sprinted out of the tent and trailed the injured, guarding them until they were safe from sight, moving stealthily under the shadows to mask their appearances. Sakura's eyes does not linger upon a place too long, almost skimming through everything they stalked into. To have served alongside the military camp had heightened both her offensive and defensive skills though none are put to a test, _yet_.

A creeping shadow caught her swift eyes. Sensing that something went amiss, she followed the figure to the burnt-down site.

"All done." The figure approached a masked-man that seemed to be morphed out of the wilderness, too sudden and out of nowhere. "The others are unconscious as well."

The masked-man nodded in approval. Sakura shifted to another spot to gain a better view of the betrayer. And she had to bit her lip in utter distaste the moment she recognised the face as one of the _victim_ s of the attack before, falling prey to a rather complicated mix of poison in his system though survived anyway. To think that Sakura spent days and nights to come up with the cure that _he_ now passed to the masked-stranger. A spy without anyone noticing.

"Surrender!" a familiar voice shouted, causing Sakura to take a peek again. It was Neji.

The two strangers flinched at the voice as they started running to which Sakura pursued in the dark, focussing more on the mysterious man rather than the betrayer. The others will find a way to capture and interrogate him later and that is for sure. Right now she needs to make sure of the identity of the man.

Her eyes were fixed behind the man as her feet brought her closer to the said figure, a dagger readied in her hand. The figure threw a few glances towards the girl and raised his hand in the air, waving somehow. Before anything could make sense to Sakura, an arrow dived pass Sakura's leg, injuring it enough to make her fall behind. Rolling in the dirt, her mind spun as fast as her momentum before her head smashed upon a large boulder.

Without seeing her forehead, she could feel the blood already dripping along her hair. Sakura tried to get up only to have her neck pinned down by a long sword, catching her breathless over the fall. There were about six men surrounding her, an ambush and she was alone. It took her endless disasters to remind herself that she _does not_ belong to the woods though she was stubborn enough to go through it one after another. The tip of the sword dig deeper into the skin and Sakura can only wait for the kill to be done. _Hers._

"Don't kill her!" The seemingly leader commanded. "There is no order of wanting her dead, hence there is no use of her by then. Too precious to be killed." A sickening laugh fills the air and Sakura forced herself to shut her eyes in pain from the sword-inflicted wound on her legs.

As much as she wanted to demand for one particular question in her mind, the growing pain from the wound spreads almost too quickly for her to cope. Hence shutting away her voice and thoughts, slowly making way to her breath too. In just mere moments, she was gasping for air. Hands clawing over the dirt in an attempt to regain consciousness as well as more air into herself though it worsens.

The conversation that comes later came unheard as her eyes blurred. It felt as if the world is shutting her down in a slow yet painful burden to her senses. And suddenly, the nightmares that kept on haunting her were back in cruel reality. Purposing her death the moment it was relived from distant memory but much worse this time and she would rather surrender to the cause rather than letting herself to fall into the wrong hands, what more of being tortured for information later on.

As her senses came to be useless, the cloudy view before her came to yet another change. The last thing that registers in her mind was a pair of crimson eyes and the strong breeze that followed. Whatever or whoever that might come to her aid, she was sure that it was not her comrades nor enemy.

And with that, she hoped her life to end as her eyes blinked in finality.

* * *

 **A/N :** _And that marks the end of yet another chapter that I hoped all of you had enjoyed. The idea alone took me longer than supposed, hence I'm making this story a series of one-shots while developing a storyline. Feel free to share your thoughts and ideas about it._ _;)_

 _Thanks again for sparing the time to read this story._

 _-Callester-_


	4. Fallen

_**Fallen**_

 _And just like that, she watched as her identity slips away right before her eyes, she was no one but a ghost of the past._

* * *

The first thing she could muster was the throbbing head followed by the flashes of memory that went senseless to her. The overwhelming pieces quickly suffocates her already weak state as the matter made it much worse.

Sakura tried to open her eyes but to no avail as the darkness continues to loom her mind. She kept on struggling to escape from being trapped in between a bleak memory and the need to see the real light out there. It felt like an eternity since her first attempt, though none of them succeeded. The need to give up simply calls her again, just like the maleficent laughter and the blade that yearns for her life back then.

She tried to control her fast beatings of heart by inhaling deeply but that somehow brought a choking effect to her lungs. Not ready to surrender to her inner struggle just yet, she attempted to force her eyes open. The curiosity in her started to spark, though smaller than before. Her eyes managed to break into a small slit only to shut again due to the piercing light. Feeling the pressure lowers, she opened her eyes again in a successful blink.

The next one had her trying to move her limbs though all burned in pain, causing the girl to hiss. Lifting her head in trial, she fell back on the thin mattress underneath her. Sakura tried to recall each injury she felt and one by one, those memories morphed into a bigger and better picture in her head. There was no part of her that could function well except for her concussion-like brain and her arms.

' _From the fall and the boulder.'_ She recalled as she reached up to her head, fully bandaged now. _'The poisonous arrow.'_ She moved her legs in unison though it barely budged.

Being as stubborn as ever, she pushed her limits into sitting herself up despite the strong protests of her still-healing head. She can't surrender to the pain forever nor can she give up ever so easily. Blinking her eyes to get a clearer view, her sight can't seem to spot any further than the side counter that was littered by medical supplies. None she can't recognise but she chose to ignore them.

Sakura was here due to a reckless pursue. She was here to be used for whatever dreaded reasons there were to come. And she was here too, due to the captivity of the unknown group of betrayers. Her mind grinded out all the possibilities though it only resulted into one. It was unmistakably the culprits of the Uchiha, sent to their base as spies and to stir out troubles and Sakura hated the fact that she could overlook such things. Sometimes, her cautious and precise analysis fails her to the extent of the aftermath affecting those around her with such great danger and she could not forgive herself for that small but gravely mistake. She couldn't care less of her own life given the choice of ensuring the others were alright. But who is she to question their safety when she herself had fallen for such a simple trap, not to mention being captured alive into the enemy's territory. When the drastic measure calls once again, she would _never_ let herself being used by the enemy to gain any information to betray her country.

* * *

The moment the double doors flung open, Sakura's eyes became extremely cautious of the shadows that entered the room. A girl with bright red hair walked in first, followed by a taller figure not far behind her. Sakura's hand fisted upon the mattress sheets as familiarity washes over her consciousness. It was none other than the prince himself, Sasuke Uchiha. His presence simply meant disaster to Sakura as her worst nightmare was confirmed into reality. She was indeed taken into the enemy's den and to make the matter much worse, she was unarmed down to her agile thoughts. The pursuit had really taken its toll on her.

There was nothing left in her mind at the meantime, no ideas on how to outsmart her enemies into escapade. She was simply too deep into their compound to be able to bust out a way towards safety. She could feel her composure slipping away as fear completely takes over her head now. Whatever these people had in mind, it does not take a genius to figure out that it was nothing but danger.

Going with brutality was out of the option since she could be easily outnumbered despite only two people in front of her. More might be standing right outside, waiting for the right moment to strike. And another point where the other person was the best fighter in battlefield according to what she had heard from her comrades back then. Sakura doesn't need a solid evidence to prove the prince's abilities for she had watched him in action a few years ago. The time spent after that would only mean that the latter had trained to be better than the best.

Hence, this leads to another hunch. Sakura was sent to the infirmary instead of the dungeon the second she was caught. And if there is one thing for sure, no host will hold their prisoner away from torturous purposes in order to obtain secret information. Hence being detained in the enemy's territory is the worst case scenario for everyone that understands warfare too well. But in stark contrast, Sakura was let to heal instead of suffer. It could only meant that the Uchiha will be expecting something from her though she wasn't sure of what. These set up could be a playout of a mind game too, because it was always more than meets the eye.

Failing to figure out their purposes, she could only try to play along to whatever games they set. In order to understand them better, it is always better to keep your enemies close. Take the right steps, and one will be spared a life.

The two continue to walk towards her, eyes stayed still on her and as intense as Sakura's. Though the Senju medic easily ignored the other stranger and focused more on the one and only acquaintance she could possibly had in the land that hates her for the blood that flows in her. Not-breaking eye contact, the two continued to trap themselves in a non-verbal exchange of thoughts, as if able to hear each other out without the help of words. Plus, Sakura was much in a devastated state to actually pop out a straight-out question to a possible murderer of hers like in most cases. She does not see the need to communicate to the two in order to learn the disaster that landed upon her despite the fact that trying to remember back those memories hurt her head severely each time. Though the stubborn part of her would rather experience the latter rather than the other.

The sudden sound of throat-clearing disrupts the intense eye-conversation the two was in as Sasuke turned to the window whereas Sakura's glare shifted towards Karin, which caused the latter to fidget a little from it. Sakura could sense the anxiousness from Karin's side in which she could understand it really well as she was feeling the same way. The difference would be that she was masking her fear with hatred in order to look intimidating despite being trapped in a weak state.

Karin cleared her throat once more. "Has the pain subsided?" she cast a quick glance from the wooden clipboard and back at Sakura though was replied with a short moment of silence.

"I don't suppose one will ask that question when _he_ was the one that tried to kill me." She scoffed, looking elsewhere despite the highlight in her statement leads to the Uchiha prince right across the room.

Feeling her patience being challenged, Karin adjusted her glasses with a visible scowl. "Incase you are missing the point here, we are _kind_ enough to spare you off any interrogations." She ended with a loud huff.

 _Kind_. That word alone had Sakura almost smirked due to its thick sarcasm. There is no need for anyone to remind her that she, of all people, do not rely on kindness for the sake of her life especially when that intention came rolling out of your enemy's lips.

"You could've been tortured if it wasn't for the prince's words." Karin leant closer to intimidate, though Sakura remained calm.

"Why?" she stood by herself and gave the other medic a steely gaze.

* * *

Sasuke could hear out each and every word clearly from the other side of the room, as much as the small gestures the two showed due to great contradictions. The last statement got the prince's full attention by surprise, causing him to turn away from the window view and towards the two.

As expected, he knew of her despite only met her for a few moments back. Her bright mind and undivided kindness towards any stranger such as him during the worst case scenario possible. Though the latter part could be hardly seen and that reminds Sasuke of how time and cruel reality could harden someone to the core. Sakura was not an exception. She too was just another young but worn out soul due to the never-ending war their countries had brought upon.

A small part of him had actually thought of bringing an end into it while he could but stubbornness had him fight for what he think is right towards an ending he desired. That small part of him was easily pushed to the darkest corner of his mind every time he had came to think about it, like now. Sakura somehow triggered that in him and there he was again, coming up with another way to shut away that thought all at once. Through direct confrontation.

He paced closer to her bed with the patient purposely ignoring his nearing presence not until he was close enough. "You will benefit us in terms of medical." Comes a truthful fact that Karin couldn't deny.

"And what makes you think that I'll help? I'd rather die." Her words affect him as much as any poison does. And the stare she gave him, if her looks are meant to kill like his, they would have engaged in a heated up battle right now.

Sensing his rage, his eyes turned into a dangerous mixture of crimson, one that Sakura had witnessed and was currently terrifying Karin. But Sakura managed to harden up her stand and appear cold.

"That will not happen." He answered in full confidence and started to head towards the door. "You were already dead to them."

With a powerful stride, he exited the room leaving the doors close with a loud bang.

* * *

The day she felt herself completely healed, despite the constant hateful glares from the medics, Sakura had decided to seclude herself from the prying eyes of the guards. She knew of their commands all too well; to keep an eye of the prisoner and not to let _her_ escape. But sneaking away from them was an easy task for her.

Without much of a notice, her feet had dragged her all the way down the empty hallway and to an open-air balcony overlooking the villages outside the castle gates. The flickering torch and the distinctive chatters could be heard despite being miles away from the place. It almost feels peaceful somehow, _almost_. Sakura was not even close to a place that holds such meaning. Being trapped or rather captured in the den of the enemy instead. Her eyes went beyond the borders, she could almost imagine the routines that run every night just to keep intruders away from Senju. Just like any other day when she was with them.

 _Her_ country, _her_ safehaven and yet it felt as if those memories were so far away. It feels like the hope she usually carries around had left her being the moment she was dragged into this cursed country. She felt betrayed by that feeling somehow, but there was nothing she can do to return that.

Sakura's eyes flickered around at the quiet surrounding, completely free from any unwanted attention. A perfect escape had passed through her train of thoughts over and over again, but the aftermath that comes if she is to be caught red-handed was simply unbearable. As much as she wanted to step out of the place she hates from the bottom of her heart, she has to act smart enough to keep herself alive. There was a moment not too long ago when she was first awakened from her unconsciousness where ending her life seemed to be a temptation to solve the problem foremost. She was enraged at herself for producing such a timid and meaningless way of thinking. As long as there was the slightest hope of returning to Senju, she would risk it.

Distant moving lights caught her eyes next, causing the girl to lean against the metal rail and stare. It was the floating lanterns released by where Sakura had hunched to be the heart of Senju. Its yellowish light was unmistakable, she noted further. The reason behind that became the main question in her head. That was until a larger one was released, the emblem imprinted on it was clear enough for anybody to acknowledge it.

' _You were already dead to them.'_

His words looped in her mind, causing the girl to connect the points all too well. The floating lanterns were meant for the deceased. In this case, for the deceased _her._ A hand went up to her lips as the emblem became clearer to her eyes, getting blurry by seconds as tears started to fill. Sakura felt herself trembling next, still trying to conceal the urge to let her wavering emotions free.

Reaching her limit, she cupped both her hands on her face and started sobbing silently. The gut-wrenching pain was no match for the pain that she received from her attackers. She was broken by the thought of her loved ones all weeping upon their loss of her, being constantly engaged by the worried thoughts only to know that she was gone from the world for good. Her parents and friends, both she treasured with all her might. How badly she wants to break free from this place and run right back at them, to hug her father and mother tight and assured them that she was alright. But of course, that idea alone had served just as a faraway dream of hers.

Her knees weaken next, causing the girl to crutch. Wrapping herself to her knees, she cried her heart out to every concern that passed her mind to each and every one that plays an important part in her life.

And just like that, she watched as her identity slips away right before her eyes, she was no one but a ghost of the past.

The sound of trotting heavy boots that comes next did not escape her hearing but she could not care less of being caught, for now that her ultimate weakness took over the moment she learned the truth behind the prince's words. Those footsteps then falters away as if retreating. The smallest part of her mind was puzzled by what she heard but chose to ignore the details. It was one of those times where she stopped being cautious and decided to face whatever consequences there is that waits for her. Leaving her life in the hands of what fate has prepared for her without a fight.

* * *

Hours passed since she stopped her mental breakdown as the night gets older. Sakura was still staring across the wide grass field that stretches to the border, mind void of thoughts nor emotion. Whatever plan that goes on in her head had all vanished completely. She felt empty as if her soul had indeed left her. So does all the traits that she possess, from being sensitive down to determination.

Deciding to return to her _chambers_ , she did not bother to look sideways when entering the hallway. Eyes casted downwards since she walked out the balcony, completely oblivious of another pair of eyes that looked out for her since she got there.

Emerging from the shadows was the prince, leaning lazily against the cold stone-wall.

His sight stills at the figure of the broken girl before him. Gone were the courageous girl that saved his life once during a dreaded storm. While a part of him wanted to bring back that side of her, another piles up regrets upon his harsh words after witnessing her broken state. No matter how cold her endeavour had came to, there was still a part of her that looks up to a bright possibility and Sasuke was there to make things worse.

If reality could do any more good to him, the truth behind the scenario would be revealed with time to the girl.

Ruffling his hair out of annoyance, he continues to stare at her weak saunters until she was out of sight.

* * *

 **A/N :** _Back with a new chapter and would like to apologise for the slow progress of this story as I needed some time to gain inspiration to write a new part. I would also like to thank those who still stay by this story and an advanced 'Happy Holiday' wishes to fellow readers. :D_

 _-Callester-_


	5. Gone

_**Gone**_

 _Gone were the days well spent with her loved ones, gone were the identity she concealed in order to survive._

* * *

It was somewhere in the morning when Sasuke sauntered through the empty castle hallways. Silence echoed through the walls, jerking up uneasiness in him all of a sudden. The sun has yet risen from the dark horizon, leaving the already deserted West wing to appear colder than the haunted tales that was passed across the kingdom for generations.

The tale has it that the castle hides a monster that awaits for the right moment to be unleashed, in the case where wars were ever on their odds. The warrior smirked a little, a hand brushed through the dusted doorknob that he had remembered too well, his old room. It was all due to their family's ability that had almost everyone cowering in fear; possessing the eyes that could _see_ _all_.

He played the role of the monster this time, long enough to keep everyone away. Hence the tale circulated on Sasuke himself, a cursed prince who grew up isolated by his people and later stepped into the military force. Possessing natural skills that rivalled any ruthless warrior of that age. There hasn't been a battle lost since then, safe for the one time his life was threatened a few years ago.

Shaking off the heavy sense of nostalgia, his eyes caught sight of another spacious room at the far corner. He walked towards it almost absent-mindedly and pushed the door open with a loud creak, awakening mice. His eyes scanned through the dark, remembering the event that happened before. Walking towards the side table of an empty bed, he stared off as his mind rewinds.

" _She's all healed." Karin noted nonchalantly, stealing a glimpse towards the ever emotionless prince._

 _She started to speak once they stepped outside the room, though both had their attentions directed to the same place, a window that overlooks the room._

 _Sakura stood still on her bed with a face void of expression, a hand ran across a bandaged arm. The throb on her head had lessen though the anxiety in her heart simply maximises, especially when there were other two taller strangers who stood guard behind her. Not that anyone here was not a stranger to her either._

" _So, what's your plan?" Karin looked up to see Sasuke fully, still unable to decipher his thoughts through the leak of facial expression despite years of knowing him._

 _Silence follows as the prince himself was unsure of what to do nor say. He keeps his thought and intention well to himself, not wanting to reveal it to anyone including his trusted elder brother. Maybe Karin had sensed his slightest dilemma for she sighed as if helping Sasuke to make up his mind._

" _Since she's a medic from the other side, keeping her prisoner doesn't seem to help at all considering that there was no news of the search for her." She paused, earning an empty glance from him. "It has been a full month anyway." Karin pointed out._

" _Hn." Sasuke let out a short remark, one that allows Karin to continue._

 _Willingly, she speaks. "Well, there's this thought of getting her assistance in the medical department. Senju is full of good medics. I'm sure she's not as bad as the few we had in the healing camp." She grimaced, noting the stark difference in the reality of the two kingdoms._

And that was the last time he had landed eyes on Sakura.

* * *

Dried branches and leaves scattered about each time her eyes set upon the muddy ground. The storm had once again invaded the country, threatening to uproot trees as well as the old tents that shield numerous war victims. Most lost their shelter, others lost their limbs. There was simply nothing more horrifying than the routine she was forced to go through every day. But that was the kind of life Sakura had prepared the time she took the oath of a medic back then.

What truly challenge Sakura would be the exchange from the locals. Hateful glares were what she normally received, though the more extreme confrontation would be the patients that refused to get treatment from her, leading to an extent of pointing swords at Sakura despite the severe blood lost as well as fresh wounds. But that didn't budge her at all for she had mastered the art of concealing whenever it comes to her feelings towards these people. Trying to cooperate with the medics was another tale to tell.

Sakura's opinion were pretty straight forward, thinking that almost all of them were not trained properly for their tasks. Mixing medicines into poisons were pretty frequent as well, much to her horror. Telling them off into corrections was just as useless as she had tried before, only to receive spiteful remarks that lower her name and country. She had simply walked away, piling up hate a day after another in the depth of her heart.

Only thoughts were there to accompany her during the night, from a memory that had Sakura missing her home greatly up to the thought of not caring the mistakes made by those careless Uchiha medics, or at least tried to convince herself for the latter. But she couldn't bring herself into seeing the victims suffer due to their carelessness no matter how hard she tried. Her heart was not meant for cruelty and that alone meant doom for she is living in the world that opposes all of her principles. There was a sliver of thought that came after, thinking of how these people had managed to survive with the _aid_ of those medics.

Not until she came across a conversation exchanged between two elder women, whom had acknowledged themselves as the seniors. "Most of our experienced medics were wiped out since the war is at the verge of breaking out. There was simply no hope for this country to earn the best treatments for the moment being."

"Not when the declaration is nearing." Another replied, sighing out loud.

That fact alone had jerked up a startling reaction in Sakura, new thoughts started to whisper in her mind. Her normal senses returned as curiosity perked in her, needing to know more on the war progress despite still living on the grounds of the enemy. This is enough to prove that lingering around with her roots visible to the others would only lead to anyone making a move to end her life anytime, anywhere. Fear arises in her all the same but the first and foremost thought deemed to have a more solid grip to her mind.

' _Declaration of war.'_ She recalled, caught in the flashes of overgrowing thoughts by the second. _'Nearing.'_ The last thought act as a reminder to herself, a stern warning.

Exhaling a long breath, her mind worked in a maddening pace over the new fact. She would blame herself for being too ignorant to her surrounding for missing out such an important clue to the disaster she feared the most. But she knew it better that rumours travel faster than the truth itself, though there is always pieces of truth hidden in each. Hence, that left as another question that she had to decipher all by herself.

Sakura was too busy keeping herself on bay for surviving in the land she was supposed to stay away from ever since she started to walk. Being dragged half-dead towards a forbidden ground, surviving each day without sparing the thought of betrayal towards her country for treating someone that possibly killed her people before, it would be a lie if that thought alone had not poisoned her from the inside. Her state of mind was far from as strong as before but she refused to give up to it in order to keep a strong façade in the faces of those whom potentially kill her at sight.

If she is to be killed, not that she would ever surrendered as easily either, she will still hang on to the image of determination and strength.

* * *

Sakura visited the make-shift medical lab as night falls. In which was located not far from her isolated tent. As expected, there was no sign of the others working late for the production of new medicine nor preparing for sufficient supply for the sudden break out of war. And there is no need to remind her twice for the conversation that still lays fresh in her mind where a war might happen anytime soon.

She lit the oil lamp from the corner of the table and walked over to the jars that contained chemicals. Different colours for different types and yet there was no clear distinction between which is what. Sakura could only rely on her past experience and sense of smell to distinguish each before working on the medicine they were lacking of. There was another set of jars sat next to the oil lamp, seemingly the ones that was ready for use. Getting her hands on those, she examined each one and only approved one to have the correct mixture of ingredients after going through a thorough test. The needles work well as her indicator, turning black at the tip when it contacted with the mixture that eventually kills when consumed.

Pulling her now short hair into a ponytail, she heaved a deep breath before started working. Her short hair marked the day she was assigned to work for the Uchiha's medical department by the red-haired woman. Sakura had prepared for the worst punishment coming from the ruthless leader though had hardly expected that. She admitted that it was a smart move for the country to gain purpose of her rather than to keep her in the dungeons. It was as if the act alone had Sakura caught in between feeling safe or used instead.

Sakura reached for the nearest dagger after those words were spoken, triggering Karin and the other two men whom seemed to be the leader of their army. Her swift moves had her pulling her long locks back and cut it off before they could act any way. The hair was a tribute for the act she was about to go for next, to serve for the country she had hated to the core while appearing dead to her family. The amount of hatred towards the situation she was forced into accepting never fades away.

Gone were the days well spent with her loved ones, gone were the identity she concealed in order to survive. But she hoped that someday, she will break free from everything that holds her away from her safe haven.

Sakura's current mind focused back into the present, channelling her full attention towards the medicine she was working in hand as she made sure to make no mistake. It didn't take long to complete mixing a jar before moving into the next one.

"One done, four to go." She told herself, almost missing her own voice during the unspoken days she spent the moment she arrived the healing camp.

* * *

The next day came a little chaotic than usual. Sakura had walked up to the lab, getting a set of new list of patients each day. Though her nonchalant mind was tugged by the glances and whispers of her _colleagues_. Making her way through the small group where everyone gathered, she saw the head medic suspecting the jars of medicine she worked on late last night. She drew a deep breath. The worst case scenario would be the medicine being thrown away due to their suspicion towards her attention. She will just have to brace for that and walk away, _again_. Running away seemed to be the best choice in avoiding unnecessary confrontation.

Sakura looked at the head medic in the eyes for a moment before proceeded to the other side of the tent to obtain the daily assigned list.

"You over there." She called out but Sakura chose to ignore that before anymore insult is to be thrown at her. "Hey, Senju medic."

Only then that Sakura looked up at the owner of the voice, still not saying anything. "Did you make all these?" she asked out loud, piercing gaze set upon Sakura who then glanced over at the few jars she added to the collection from last night. Sakura nodded.

Loud murmurs were passed among the group, sounding out their obvious worries of her work. _Nothing unusual_ , Sakura thought. She silently waits for their next act of despising her only to see a few experienced medics locked themselves in an urgent discussion. Two of them were from the conversation she overheard. The woman looked up again towards Sakura, sight still as intensifying as ever.

"How do you know if these are not poisons instead?" she shot rather ruthlessly.

Sakura scoffed lightly to herself, expecting something like this to actually happen. She walked over and revealed another four smaller jars of different coloured chemicals from under the table.

"These were the samples from the original mixture from yesterday and the ones you were holding were the ones that I, _altered_ a bit." Sakura started as the group went dead silent. "As you can see I had placed needles in each one of these jar, including mine," she pointed and continued, "The characteristics of each mixture is revealed based on the colour of the soaked needles."

The three head medics watched closely from one jar to another, noting the black needles from the four smaller jars as well as the unchanged ones in the bigger jars. They discussed amongst themselves as murmurs began to travel in the group once again. Sakura, on the other hand, just stood there calmly, awaiting for whatever invalid reasons they had in mind to not believe her words.

"After our discussion, we concluded that the needles could not fully prove the true characteristics of these mixtures."

"Who knew if the needles were changed before they were soaked in each jar?" Another girl said from the side lines, as if adding fuel to fire.

Sakura scoffed louder now, mustering a full smirk to herself as she cast downwards for a while to gather her next words that same almost immediately. "The needles will still change over the few hours they were immersed in that liquid." She then turned to the girl from the side lines almost sarcastically. "And the reason where I had immersed them overnight would be due to the long hours it takes for each needle to reveal its colours."

Taken aback by Sakura's reply, the girl fumed and disappeared into the crowd. Her eyes went back to the three seniors as if in question over their _investigations_.

"We will still need to conduct a few tests to ensure that." One said.

Sakura nodded. "If only all the medicines here were prepared and checked with such intensity, it would be great for the patients." She flashed a short sarcastic smile before gathering the blood-stained cloth from the corner and walked out of the tent.

She heaved a long breath once they were out of sight, relief of the small intervention earlier and away from those toxic people. She was alone safe for the two annoying guards that were appointed to _keep an eye_ on her though it was not the same as the ones back in the healing room. Her cautious self would suspect the two over the trick that they might pull at her. Killing her was one of those thoughts. All that seemed to change over the short time. She observes the two, noting their ease compared to the few army troupes she met in Uchiha despite guarding someone that should be considered as a prisoner of war.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she sat on a stone by the riverbank, starting to wash off the blood-stained cloth. She was almost finished when she caught herself staring off the blood drifted off the river surface. The first thought that came to her mind was to match that trail to the cloth she had in hand only to realise that the source differs. Her brows furrowed in pure confusion as she tried to search for the source of the trail from the headwaters and turned to the mass bush not far away, seemingly coming from there.

The bushes started to move and Sakura scrutinize at it, anticipating for the unknown only to hear panic screams filled the air along with two women running away like mad. Her _guards_ were alerted as well, demanding them on what they saw and Sakura only caught a few words before triggering a reaction from her. _Man_ and _bleeding_.

She stood up and rushed towards the bush, not caring about the order that came after.

"Wait!" one of the men shouted over at a sprinting Sakura.

Pushing past the shallow branches and into a forced-out clearing, Sakura's hand flew up to her lips in a gasp. But it took only a matter of seconds for her medical-mode to take over as she crouched down to inspect the man with fatal injuries across the torso, his hand clutching upon a big gash on the left-side of his body while another rested flat across the pebbles. Sakura's attention was tugged from his injury and to his pale face when his hand pulled Sakura's weakly, mouthing words that no one hears nor understands.

"I… Found you."

* * *

 **A/N :** _Here's yet another update on the story. Thanks for being patient with this story and hoped you enjoyed this chapter no less than the other. ;)_

 _-Callester-_


	6. Heal

_**Heal**_

 _She might not see the scars of his heart, but she might as well give it her best to heal his visible wounds._

* * *

Overwhelmed was the only word that describes her true feelings up until this very moment. Things seemed to come into a twist of events that even her alert mind had lost track of, causing the girl to be dumbfounded by everything that surrounds her right now.

Words echoed in an order in her head as she rides the carriage towards someplace new to her. Not that she could cover the military bases in this kingdom within the few months she struggled to live normally here. The guards had ordered her to follow without sparing a second word nor thought. Joining a troupe of armies was never within her comfort zone, but returning to a group of hateful medics following an accusation of mixing poisons for consumption, that was out of the question either. She was not sure whether to feel safe or to fear a possible danger up ahead over her current forced choice. The surprise element never ceased to leave her despite living in a place where everything was just as new to Sakura. The definition of _'getting used to'_ was still invisible somehow.

Next to her lies the injured man, still looking as miserable but better. Sakura's hand went up tentatively to his forehead to check for the temperature. True to her thought, the man was indeed better than when she first discovered him. The large gash across his torso had stopped bleeding while temporarily bandaged with the supply of laundry she brought with her earlier, make do of anything that would help.

Through the small opening, Sakura notes that the castle was located opposite to the route they were travelling and there was a slight relief in her upon knowing that. Her next predication to where they were heading would be another camp, of military of medical, she too could not tell.

The horses galloped into a quick halt, causing inertia to take over the occupants of the carriage. Men of similar uniform emerged from the front and examined the group as well as the carriage. After brief moment of inspecting, they exchanged approval nods and they proceeded into what looked a lot like a military camp. Sakura stood still along the ride afterwards as her heartbeat races wildly. Reaching up to her heart, a habit she had developed, she exhaled to calm her nerves.

Whatever that awaits in here, she can only dare to hope for the better.

* * *

No one had questioned Sakura despite the contrast of her blood-stained light attire, and not to mention her bright locks, over the dark uniformed soldiers. She was appointed to a room to care for the pale man earlier with two new appointed guards. Judging by the slight difference of their uniforms, it was easy to indicate that these two were of higher rank unlike the ones that brought her here.

Sakura busies herself by tending the wound with a given set of clean cloth, bandages and medical supplies while observing the provided necessities. It was a far cry compared to the camp she was located before and for that, the medic in her was glad.

"So," one of the guards speak to the other by the door, loud enough for her to hear thanks to the echoes of the confined room, "it's a miracle how she had managed to survive this long without getting into trouble."

Her eyes wander over them and identifies the owner of the voice, the shorter men with grey hair. His partner only gazed afar in stoic. Further observation had Sakura recalling a distant memory of waking up in the Uchiha castle, surrounded by the prince, a red-haired medic and two soldiers. The crease on her brows were gone the moment she matched their faces with the men that guarded the room. Two of the few faces that she came to know on her first day in this land.

' _Suigetsu and Jugo.'_ She continued to recall their names.

The dark night consumes the sky by the time Sakura had keep track of the time. Her focus was channelled completely towards healing the injuries of the man from the forest, battling poisons with antidotes. The past challenges Sakura faced back in Senju worked well as an experience when it comes to dealing with poisons.

It was during a clash between Senju and another joined force against the invaders that she earned a lethal experience when it comes to dealing with an enemy that wields poison. Sakura, alongside her comrades, played a big role of overcoming the _poison attack_ directed towards them, threatening to kill the soldiers that stood to defend their rightful ground. With a tinge of luck and sheer determination, she was able to turn the poisons into reliable antidotes in record time while racing against time to get her own life along with those affected into safety. Hence she earned an acknowledgement over her medical abilities from their ally; the land of the Sand.

With the current situation in hand, Sakura was once again set to race against the time. She may not discover the identity of the man just yet, but it might not be any normal civilian especially with the two troupe commanders guarding the door for his safety. Though what made Sakura think would be the fact that they had somehow show enough faith to leave the healing done by her despite knowing her roots.

She heaved a long breath once she was all done. Sweat dripped across her forehead from all the hardwork she poured into sealing the gash. Another life she had successfully dragged away from death's jaws. A small triumph rise in her heart just like any other time she had managed to save someone. Sakura reached for a clean cloth to wipe her sweat and settled on a chair set by the bedside to rest, eyes still watching over to double check on the man's injury.

Unbeknownst to her, the two commanders had been watching her moves since the start. Silently noting her swift actions as a medic rivalling that of Karin's. There were a few times when Suigetsu had hesitated into giving Sakura a hand but thought that his lack of experience might cause trouble instead of helping out. To have a severely injured man as a patient, it took no professional to know that it requires a team of medics to tend the injuries inflicted on the man's physique. The two had silently exhaled in relief when Sakura settled down, having a part of them worried as well. A tough exterior is what they had long trained for but deep down lies a heart that refused to harden over burden.

Their silent uneasiness was cut short by a sudden greeting outside the room, tugging Sakura's attention along with it.

"Sir, the prince has returned." The shorter man reported.

Sakura felt herself perked up at the mention of _him_. He was near, after all.

The taller one, Jugo, turned attentive over the grim expression. "Is he alright?"

"I'm afraid not, sir. The prince might need medical treatment but refused to receive one from our ready medics."

By his voice, Sakura could tell that he was both anxious by talking to his upper ranks as well as the prince's unlikely personality. She could not tell which is more annoying though.

The two commanders pondered a bit before replying orders. "Send a few medics to care for the _general_. We will rush to the prince right away."

Jugo's eyes set upon Sakura as he speaks.

* * *

Glass shattered across their path right before they reach the room. Sakura's eyes widen by surprise whereas Jugo and Suigetsu exchanged wary glances.

"We apologise for our mistake, your highness. I beg for your mercy." Called out a retreating medic followed by a younger girl, though both looked familiar yet peculiar to Sakura.

Only then her mind clicked, it was one of the seniors and the protesting girl back from the camp.

' _Strange'_ , she thought.

Judging by their careless skills, she was not weirded out if they had made a fatal mistake. But when it comes to treating the Uchiha prince wrongly and to have provoked him to such an extent, it simply spells _'death'_.

"Wait here for a moment." Jugo noted, earning a nod from Sakura.

Both commanders then went up the door in a haste, eyes trailed over the fumbling figures before walking in with a quick official nod.

"Sakura." Suigetsu, perked out of the room and waved for Sakura to enter. She was unsure for a moment before braving herself for whatever she might face next. "You should help him out." He continued as the two walked into a similar dull room, only more spacious.

She cast a glance towards Jugo before focusing on the prince whom was sitting on the bed with a scowl. Both eyes dripping with blood and shut tight in pain.

* * *

Sakura blinked thrice; first to register everything she sees, second to get rid of her overflowing thoughts and unnecessary concern, whereas the third was to focus on the damage in hand. She set the medical kit on the bedside table, reaching for a cloth to wipe the blood on his eyes only to stop mid-air when he reached to catch her action on the wrist.

"Who are you?" his words shot like a dagger penetrating the silence that none had the guts to interfere.

Though Sakura quickly recovered. "If you'd just let go, I'll be the one fixing your," She paused to search for the right words despite saying _eyes_ , "the damage."

Hearing her voice causes his iron grip to loosen abruptly, a few crests formed on his forehead. Sakura ignored the small actions and continued to wipe the eyes clean. In practiced grace, she mixed a few ointments into another bottle, shake it a little and observed the colour of the product. Once satisfied, she then applied it to another clean cloth before dabbing it on the prince's eyes.

Sasuke on the other hand tried to force his eyes open only to be warned sternly by Sakura, in which he uncharacteristically obeyed without a word, an opposite to the raging personality he showed earlier. Suigetsu and Jugo were both petrified by their interactions. It was unlikely for Sasuke to have let down his guard towards strangers, while it was the first time Sakura had acted so casually around anyone here. Of course the two men had things to ask regarding that but chose to keep it to themselves for the moment being.

"Rest for awhile, I'll continue right after." The medic helped the prince to lay down to keep the blood circulation flow correctly, especially the eyes knowing how precious they were to anyone that relates to the Uchiha bloodline.

She turned to the other two whom still stood loyally by the door and went up to them. Jugo then excused himself for patrolling duties, stating that Suigetsu was all hers for disposal if in need. The latter sneered and glared, arousing a small smirk from Sakura in which caused the two to stare weirdly at her again.

She cleared her throat to shift from the awkward moment. "I need you to help me to get rid of this."

Puzzled, the grey-haired man followed Sakura. Once she handled a pot of yellowish flowers, he wondered, "Why throw these away?"

"It opposes the effectiveness of the medicine." Her features showed discomfort.

"To the extent of poisoning?" he tried to speak out her thoughts and was quickly matched with her raised brows. Her nod confirms his suspicion. "Strange how those two women were the ones whom brought it in every morning. Claiming fresh flowers are better for healing."

Sakura halted on her steps. "Those two just now?"

She bit her lips in deep thought. Then that must relate to the prince's irritation towards their very presence. But the question remains that, what are they up to? Shaking her head, she focused on eliminating any possible poisoning attempt in the room.

There is still too much things hidden in this kingdom but the piece of truth she received today connected some of her thoughts as well as the past incidents. There is an attempt of bringing the prince down and as much as she could not put a finger on who it might be, she can't help but remembered the men that hunted her down to the cliff. Disguising themselves as Uchiha's men, concealing the intent of kill behind those masks. If it was not for his quick actions, her life must have faded through the thin air. Gratitude was what she felt towards him since that day. When it comes to their second encounter, things were a little less chaotic but disastrous just the same. The injuries Sasuke received from the other day was no match to the ones he have now.

Given the current situation, Sakura can't help but to think a little harder on the pieces that has yet to make sense. The prince has always been their target where she was just a trespasser the first time around. Up until now, their intention remained the same and she doubts that they will ever stop until he was dead.

' _A cruel fate indeed.'_ Her mind whispered.

Eyes glanced over the resting man, she notes that his rigid position was reduced into a more calming one. For some reason she could almost feel his pain every time she sees him in one. Sakura was no one but a stranger that knew nothing about the prince, only had acquainted to him in the past. Though the need to know and care for him speaks otherwise and that simply causes herself to be engaged in a rather unfamiliar sensation. Pushing all that aside, her attention went back to him.

She might not see the scars of his heart, but she might as well give it her best to heal his visible wounds. Because that was the most she could offer to help him overcome the fatal deals he faced.

A small smile tugged her lips as she settled on the make-shift furniture in an attempt of dismissing the exhaustion that slowly consumes her. If there was one thing that she was sure of today, it would be the gratefulness of seeing him alive.

* * *

 **A/N :** _Another update before continuing my busy routine soon. Comments are always welcomed and thanks again for stopping by. ;)_

 _-Callester-_


	7. Hunt

_**Hunt**_

 _That moment onwards, a game of hunter and prey unfolds._

* * *

Sasuke sat up suddenly on his bed, eyes scanning around wildly in practiced security. Deeming nothing peculiar, he exhaled. Focusing on a few near objects to test his eyes, he was quite in awe of the effectiveness of the medicine. Though his peripheral view caught something else.

Sakura was fast asleep at the simple set-up furniture, hands folded as a cushion for her resting head. Her bright locks looked faded with age, if that was even possible. Sasuke was a little groggy over the rush before but chose to chase it away by standing up and walking up to her. His hand clutched upon a thin cloth that was supposed to pass as a blanket.

He then draped it atop of her shoulders gently as he proceeded into pulling a chair from the side silently, not wanting to awaken the exhausted maiden. There was a tug in his head and mind to just stare at her face, wanting to note the difference since they first met.

She was helpless back then, a girl on the run from ruthless assassins whom he had happened to be pursuing. Her face paled with fear and adrenaline, knowing she will be meeting her end but he saved her. The second time around was an opposite where she played the saviour. Despite the equality, it had resulted in her being dragged to his tattered kingdom. And everything took on a violent twist of fate after that.

Sakura flinched awake suddenly, aroused by haunting nightmares. Her eyes were still shut tight before blinking twice to finally make sense of her surroundings. Meeting an unexpected pair of dark eyes, Sasuke and Sakura were both petrified by the sudden engagement of deep stares. Eyes unblinking, it takes a complete minute until Sakura straightened her back into a sitting position rather recklessly. Little did she know that the action had caused the worn out chair to creak into instability. If it was not Sasuke's swift action, she would have end up falling to the dusty floor. Catching her sudden hitched breath whereas Sasuke kept a firm hold of the chair, the two ended up staring again though this time ended a little sooner than the one before.

"I-I must've fallen asleep." Came her fumbled words, eyes closed briefly in annoyance of her own carelessness.

Sakura was supposed to care for a patient but it seemed to be the other way around when Sasuke was the one whom was eyeing her asleep. His hands had drawn back to his lap now.

"I'm alright. You no longer need to keep a close watch like before." He noted as he looked away, ceasing further eyes contact.

"Right," Sakura recalled while pulling her hair into a short ponytail. "How does your eyes feel? Any better?" She observed his eyes once more, this time in purpose.

He sat rigidly as she peered closer for his eyes. "Hn."

Sakura observed his irises and make a quick mental note that they looked a lot normal now. Thankfully, the medicines worked perfectly for Sasuke to regain his eye sight.

Sensing their close proximity, she took a step back quickly out of the thundering heart of hers while ensuring her words would not sound like another set of stutters. "That's good."

* * *

Sakura sipped her tea silently, sitting still on the squeaky chair to avoid falling and embarrassing herself again. Sasuke, on the other hand, was quiet as well.

"Do you happen to know the two medics that attended you the other day?" she decided to break the thickening ice.

He passed her a questioning look before starring off into a quick thought. "So, you saw all that." Sasuke said under his breath. "That was… I just don't have a good feeling with those two."

Sakura hummed at first. "You have a good intuition despite in a, rather _bad_ shape."

"What are you implying?"

"Poisonous plants. For some reason, it was placed in this room but I had asked help to get rid of it." Sakura explained.

Sasuke was silent for a few heartbeats. "What was it capable of?"

He was not as alert as any medic when it comes to the raw materials of poison. Only have it in its ready form for hand-to-hand combat uses.

"Well, it can do a lot of damage to the eye, that's for sure." She grinded her mind for more information. "And to have that in here, it can't be a mere coincidence." She decided to spill out her most crucial thoughts to him.

Sakura's features shifted into one of discomfort as she eyes Sasuke in hopes of sparking a whole new information he knew. Deeming nothing from the prince, she decided to shift into another topic.

"May I know how you got your eyes injured?" she asked carefully for the said topic too had played in her mind for the moment as curiosity.

"Over-usage." He said simply.

* * *

Their conversation was cut short when an explosion was heard. Both startled to their feet, starting to search for its source as panic instinct took over. Sasuke was the first to run towards the door to peer on the situation outside through its small cracks followed by Sakura right behind. Despite her struggle to gain control of her focus, her eyes are still wild to her shaken surrounding, ears pierced by loudness as an aftermath of the explosion. It was the third time Sasuke called out her name when her eyes finally found his.

"Sakura!" the latter jerked when Sasuke caught her by the shoulder, shaking her out of daze.

"Get out of here." Sakura read his lips, starting to push her out the door and down the chaotic hallway with him guarding from behind.

Sakura's senses returned bit by bit as she continues to trust her guts to aid them to escape. Be it towards the safety of the kingdom or not, the first thing in her mind is just to get out of this mess. The war cry became louder, rivalling the clash of metals. Sakura's mind tried to avoid counting the casualties left from this battle. The injuries. Numerous deaths.

From the corner of her eyes, she caught an exit at the right side of the building.

"We're nearing the exit." Sasuke's voice grunted this time.

She turned around to look for him, only to see the prince struggling with two black-attired men. Panic sets in her mind as she tries to think of something to help him.

"Don't wait. Go!" the prince ordered in between breaths.

"But-"

"I can handle it." he said almost sounding irritated.

True to his words, he pushed both aside and stabbed them without pausing. Sakura watched as the two bodies collapse on the dirt floor before finding her way to Sasuke's eyes.

"We have to get going."

The medic turned back to their destination ahead without speaking nor think of anything. Finally making their way through the exit, they were stopped short by the sight of the dark forest right outside. If running away in blindness is the only choice they had, Sakura would rather think again.

Sasuke must have sensed her doubt for he insisted by pulling her hand through the bleak night. Their momentum had her tripping through the roots and shrubs pass by but his solid grip never allowed her to fall. Her sight sharpened in the pitch darkness as they make their way towards nowhere, noting the obstacles and avoiding them hence speeding their progress.

Crushed grass under their violent steps were the only thing that filled the air until another that sounded out of sync joined in, confirming that they had been pursued up until now. Sakura did not miss Sasuke's curses despite having it spoken under panted breath. That moment onwards, a game of hunter and prey unfolds.

"Still far?" she asked in hushed voice, not wanting their enemies to sense their proximity in which she had hoped to be far enough to make the escape.

"Closing, I hope."

Even with his strength and skills, situations like this never ceased to be in his comfort zone. And to have brought and responsible for another person's safety simply doubles all possible risks of encounter. Sasuke clutched tight to the sword on his hilt, ready to unleash offensive moves if interfered. He kept a close attention to the enemy about two meters away. Showing pure endurance, Sakura showed no sign of slowing down despite huffed breaths. While Sasuke's left hand was rested upon the sword, the right one kept on pulling Sakura's hand, not wanting to leave her behind whatever the circumstances that comes.

Sasuke's eyes turned crimson, needing to sort out their route ahead without further ado and his sight never fails him for he unmistakably sees the figures of his comrades. He let go of her hand in which had triggered Sakura immediately.

"Run further ahead. I'll be right behind." He told her and she nodded in the dark.

As if on cue, Sasuke was tackled to the ground. He let out a grunt upon the impact. A sharp weapon swish across his ear, missing him by just an inch. Sasuke switched their position by pinning the man down and unleashed his sword before aiming it to the heart. His mind no longer ponder upon the act of cruelty though it reminded him of the look from Sakura's eyes when she had witnessed his kill earlier.

Without delaying a moment, he sped up forward to catch up with her for he sensed that another enemy might appear. It took him awhile to track her down and there was a part of him that was glad she could handle it well up until this point.

"Almost there." He noted shortly, earning a quick backward glance from Sakura.

The rustles of leaves from the trees above them had alerted Sakura more than ever. Her mind jumped to the closest conclusion; an archer.

There was no time to inform Sasuke of the possible attack and she chose to act spontaneously instead. As they ran past the archer's watch spot, Sakura counted for three seconds for the archer to determine his target. It was no doubt that he was aiming for the prince's heart. On the third count, she pushed the prince off track by risking herself into substituting his spot, knowing well that she could not completely budge him off.

A sharp metal pierced through her shoulder and she collapsed on her knees due to impact though Sasuke caught her on time. Within split seconds, he reached for a smaller dagger from his boots and fling it upwards. A loud thud was heard as a result of his perfect aim, leaving another dead man on the wake of their run.

"Sakura." His still crimson eyes searched for hers.

She shook her head, "I'm fine."

Sasuke was annoyed by her white lie as his hand went up to the arrow on her back and snapped it shorter. He lifted her limping body and carried her, continuing their pace forward.

"What are you doing? Leave me be." she spoke in a hushed voice, feeling the poison seep into her system.

Sasuke was quiet for a moment as his eyes glanced from the road and her face in intervals, anxiety was now present in his stoic features.

"Stay awake. We're almost there." The medic would have protested but was too weak to even fight for her own consciousness. "You should have told me." Sasuke let out his true thoughts that showed regret.

"It'll be too late to act by then." Sakura struggled to keep her voice heard but Sasuke's mind was in a state of havoc as his ears pumped with adrenaline.

Rage filled him as time consumes. She was too careless to trade her life over the sake of the others.

"Sakura." He shook her slightly when her eyelids were almost closing.

Her breathing pattern started to turn into panting. "I don't think I can stand any longer."

"Fight for your life. You've come too far to give up now." His eyes still looked forward, fastening their pace.

Sakura's eyes finally give away and that left herself trapped in her own body, half conscious. Her mind worked into tracing the advanced poison throughout her being. There might be an hour at top before her life finally comes to an end.

"Sakura!" Sasuke continued to call out but getting no reaction from her.

If Sakura is to die right now, at least she is at peace knowing she saved someone. And to know she had at least spared her saviour's life, that simply made her feel a lot better.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Enjoy the update. ;)_

 _\- Callester -_


End file.
